DarknessLoki 3
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...


Loki: "I-"

You: "You...this is not like you. I know you are not like this. Why did you hurt these people? Why are you after the tesseract?!"you say shaking him by his shoulders. He only stares at you for a few more seconds before his face turned cold and distant.

Loki: "You know don't me...you don't know the real me..." Those words hit you hard and you then remembered hearing him and Thor speaking of the wedding proposal...You slowly let him go.

Loki: "hah," he laughed, "neither you nor my brother really kno-" that's when you slapped him on the face so hard that your hand was marked on his face. Stark, steve and other crew members turned to look at you. You were both angry and hurt, so your eyes had changed color and you started to float a bit. He looked a bit frightened and worried.

You: "How dare you..." you were breathing hard, but then your anger went away and only sadness filled you. You slowly descended and landed on your feet and your eyes went back to normal.

You: "If-if we meant so little to you that you didn't even let us know you...then fine. I will no longer be related with you in any way. If the plan doesn't work out, be sure to know that I'll be choosing your brother." and with that you went back and sat down next to Steve. Stark approached you and sat on your other side.

Stark: "um...what was that?"

You: "nothing of importance now" you said as you tried to regain your normal breathing.

Stark: "are you sure? Are you alright?"

You: "yes, i am fine."

Stark: "good, because Loki isn't" He stood up and then some loud thunder and lightning hit.  
Steve: "what's the matter. Scared of a little lightning?" He says as he also stands up.

Loki: "I'm not overly fond of what follows"

You: "oh great..." you say as you stand next to Steve. Then something hits the ship you're in, stark suits up and opens the door.

Steve: "What are you doing?" and then Thor jumped in and shook the plane. And when he did so, Steve lost his balance, making him bump his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen and you turn red, and so does he. Loki stands up, stark turns to look, and then Steve pulls back.

Steve: "I-I'm so-" he was cut off by Thor's hammer knocking him away. You turn around and Thor punches Stark away. He then proceeds to pick you up, and throws you over his shoulder, picks Loki by his collar, pulls back his hammer (magnetism?) and walks towards the open door.

You: "Unhand me!", you say kicking and punching him, "this is extremely degrading!" Stark and Steve begin to get up and then see how Thor flies away with both of you.  
You: "How dare you!" Was the last thing they heard from you. (I'll continue with your P.O.V from here) He kept on flying, ignoring your screaming, kicking and punching (quite a few landed on Loki). He then started descending and threw both you and Loki to the ground.  
You: "Never in my life has ANYONE treated me like that!" You said as your eyes changed color.  
Thor: "I do not care. First: Brother, why are you hurting the humans and are going after the tesseract!" he said as he picked him up with both hands by his collar. Loki looked at him and laughed.  
Loki: "since YOU will be ruling after father dies, I decided to find a planet for me to rule." Thor let him go roughly.

Thor: "this is crazy, come back...please." he then turned to you.

Thor: "We want you back."

You: "pff, do not involve me in this Thor. Speak for yourself" You said as you were dusting yourself off. Thor then turned to you, not believing the words he had just heard.

Thor: "but, he has to come back. Back home with us..."

You: "No, Thor. He has to go back with you...why have you come so early?!" thor then turned to loki.

Thor: "What did you do? What did you say to her?!"

Loki: "Me? nothing that is not true."he said as he sat down. And that was it for you. You then jumped at him, pinned him to the ground and punched him. You were going to punch him again, but Thor pulled you two apart.

Thor: "enough! _, what has gotten into you?"

Loki: "Leave her be brother..." he said as he brushed off some blood off of his face, "she just cannot accept the fact that was spoken."  
You: "how dare you?! We grew up together! we fought together...we protected each other all these years!" you said as you were struggling to get away from thor's grip.

Loki: "that proves nothing."

Thor: "brother..what are you saying?" he said with confusion in his face. You then stopped fighting and slowly parted Thor's hands off of you.

You: "that means Thor, that he is no longer your brother...or my friend. He is nothing to us, well, at least me now."

Thor: "this cannot be true brother... _?"

Loki: "I will stay on this planet and be it's ruler. There is nothing you can do now"

Thor: "that is it...listen to me, both of you...!" he said getting irritated and then he was knocked away by something. He crashed a few meters down away from you, and you observed that the one that had knocked him was Tony.

Loki: "I'm listening…"

Thor looked at you as both you and loki stared at him. They kept on bashing against each other until Steve arrived. And they apparently settled things after that. As the three were going to where you two were things got a bit awkward. -silence-

You were standing with your arms crossed looking at the direction where they'd arrive and Loki stood up and walked towards you.

Loki: "is-is he the human you were searching for?" he asked softly. You looked at him, eyes still

showing your anger.

You: "he is. But that is none of your concern now." Right after you said that they appeared and when you saw Steve your eyes went back to normal and you smiled at him and walked towards him, leaving Loki behind; alone.

You: "thank you for making them come to their senses."

Steve: "well, it wasn't easy."

Tony: "And now, if you please, let's get back to the base" And with that Thor grabbed Loki, swung his hammer and was off. Tony offered to take you..

You: "haha, thank you, but I can manage this time" you said smiling as you glowed a purple (like your normal eye color) and began to fly.  
Steve: "um, if you don't mind..."

Tony: "Okay. Hold on tight captain." he said as he grabbed him and flew as well.

Once at the base Fury took Loki to a glass chamber. This was his cell now.

The rest of you were in the "lobby" of the airship. Everyone was quiet. Thor then approached you and put his hand on your shoulder.

Thor: "Are you alright, _?" you lifted your eyes slowly and met his.

You: "I do not know…" you said as your eyes went back staring at the ground. Thor pat your back, sighed and left to see Loki. You were leaning/sitting on a table and were so immersed in your thoughts that you hadn't realized that someone was sitting next to you.

?: "*ahem!*" you snapped out of your thoughts and looked to your side.

Bruce: "why the long face?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

You: "Too many things happening at once I guess"

Bruce: "ah, I know that feeling."

You: "I guess everyone does at a point…"

Bruce: " I wanted to ask you something"

You: "go ahead"

Bruce: "why did you seem so shocked when you found out the things Loki was doing, but denied them anyway?"

You: "ah...We grew up together. The three of us. We were a great team. We conquered together, fought together and protected each other always." you stopped.

Natasha: "But things are different now"

You: "Indeed.." you said as you saw her walk towards you two and join you.

Natasha: "Do you think there's a way we can stop him?"  
You: "Between Thor and I, I would always be the one convincing him out of things or into them."

Bruce: " You think you could do it again?"

You: "*siigh* I already tried…two times, and yet nothing. There has never been a time when I could not convince him. I- I don't know what to do…"

Natasha: "Maybe Thor could convince him this time?"

You: "I hope so...he went to talk to him now." You kept on talking for a bit. Bruce asked how things were over in Asgard and you happily replied. Natasha was also interested, but then Thor came back.

You: "And?" you asked with hopeful eyes.

Thor: "There is nothing we can do now...he is out of our reach."he then banged his fist against a table and broke it.

You: "We...we will find a way.." you say while putting your hand on his shoulder.

Thor: "there is nothing we can do!" he repeated as he stormed off, leaving you even more vulnerable than before. You had seen him frustrated many times, but never had he answered you in such an aggressive manner. Natasha and Bruce looked at you.

You: "I-I have to go to my room" you say as you quickly go away and lock yourself. You then sat on the bed and hugged your legs as you rested your head on your knees. You stayed that way (a few hours) until someone knocked on the door. You didn't answer. There was some knocking again before someone entered.

Steve: "are you ok?"

You: "Better now.." you say with a weak smile.

Steve: "come on, lets go for a walk. It will do you good"You slowly got up and followed him into the corridor. You guys walked a bit as you talked. Then Steve took your hand and pulled you into a room. He then spun you around so you would be facing the door which you had just entered.

You: "Are you alright?" He was looking at something that was behind you. Then he quickly looked at you again.

Steve: " I-I...I'm not."  
You: "What is it?" you said getting worried. You were going to look behind you, but he put his hand on your cheek and made you look at him.

Steve: "I am terribly sorry for what I'll do next" and as soon as he had said that he pulled you close and began to kiss you.  
You could not believe what was happening. The person you loved finally replied your emotions. You soon melted into his arms and began kissing him back. He pushed you against the wall and pressed himself against you.


End file.
